User talk:Overninethousand
Re:Following a page Yeah, there should be a toolbar at the bottom of the page that allows you to click "follow." You may have to go to the customize tab to put it on the toolbar if it isn't on there already. If you don't see the toolbar or you can't click the follow button, try opening a different browser.-- 15:34, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Kagura Please see my response on Super Shmevan's talk page. This will hopefully explain to you why your edits are being reverted. If you continue to revert that page without a discussion, you may be blocked for making disruptive edits. In the future when you make an edit and it is reverted by a contributor (particularly multiple contributors), it would be best to discuss it first; simply re-reverting it comes across as disrespectful and antagonistic.-- 17:44, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :Like I said, what you're saying isn't wrong, but you aren't presenting it accurately enough. He broke his sword, yes, but if it's so simplistic that you say "because of Kagura," then people aren't really being told what happens. It needs to be because he got angry at Mōryōmaru and then he broke his sword.-- 02:27, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Sign your posts!! It's not that hard. I've been dealing with disputes over these pages for a month or so and I honestly don't get what the deal is. It's one sentence, I don't get how you guys keep fighting over the interpretation over one sentence. We're not going to be splitting hairs over this, because it's not important. Rin is in the stupid village so she can learn what it's like to live with humans so she can decide to do whatever the heck she wants later down the road. There shouldn't be anything in any article that suggests otherwise. Whether she was put there or went there of her volition is irrelevant because what we have there is more or less word for word what they say in the manga and anime. There's no evidence to suggest she went there because she wanted to, as opposed to being placed there by Sesshōmaru; in fact, given that she never leaves his side if she can help it, the latter is far more likely. But, as I said, it's irrelevant speculation, which, thankfully, we don't put in the article. So there's literally nothing to dispute.-- 12:09, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Signing your posts means using the signature button or signing with "~~~~". And we don't say what she's choosing, that's the whole point. You're making that up. We say exactly what it says in the manga: "for whatever she chooses." Where in that sentence does it say "for choosing to stay in the village"? It doesn't. And I've explained the Tenseiga thing enough to you, we're just going in a loop now.-- 01:30, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Could you please stop So you are the infamous Overninethousand I have heard about all over the web. You are not very popular right now with many InuYasha fans and taht includes Sesshomaru and Kagura fans too. What exactly are you doing? You are going around to Sesshomaru and Rin fanfictions on FF.net and posting stupid links to those Sesshomaru and Kagura FAQs that are seriously bogus and out of whack and on Youtube as well. What are you a mormon or something? Can you like seriously stop it already. We GET IT!!! You don't like Sesshomaru and Rin pairing okay but do you think those who are supporters are going to care no they are not. For God Sakes leave them alone. Also I read on your FF.net page that Rin and Sesshomaru are the lowest of the low. Yeah, they are going around harrassing Sesshomaru and Kagura fans by flaming them and posting reviews that have nothing to do the stories. You are the one who is the lowest of the low. Those Rin and Sesshomaru fans aren't doing anything wrong. So what if others hate Kagura. Many hated Kikyo too and other characters. I don't like her either and seriously you think they are all jealous of her because of her relationship with Sesshomaru? What relationship? I never saw any kind of relationship in the series (anime or manga). Seriously who would be jealous of the Pseudo-demon? You want to know why many don't like her because she still killed many innocent people during her existence. People are entitled to support whoever they want. So could you just stop it already and get a life or a real hobby? 03:01, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :Anon, I told you to be more civil, and yet you have engaged in more personal attacks against Overninethousand, despite my warning here. Since you can't seem to be polite to other users, I'm going to block you for one week.-- 03:06, October 1, 2013 (UTC)